


Night Call

by Kaellig



Series: Fireflies and Dragons [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касл поздно ночью уходит из дома в неизвестном направлении, и его дочь звонит детективу Беккет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к началу четвёртого сезона

Ночные звонки никогда не предвещают ничего хорошего — эту нехитрую истину детектив отдела убийств Кейт Беккет усвоила ещё в самом начале своей полицейской карьеры. 

Рывком выдернув себя из сна (всё равно снилась какая-то навязчивая муть), Кейт быстро растёрла лицо и сняла трубку.

— Беккет.

— Кейт, это я, Алексис, — услышала она напряжённый голос, заставивший её похолодеть.

— Господи, что-то случилось? — Последние остатки сна слетели без следа, уступив место ледяному страху.

— Вы не знаете, где мой отец? — Чувствовалось, что этот вопрос дался Алексис очень нелегко.

— Нет, не знаю, — чуть быстрее, чем требовалось, ответила Беккет, пытаясь унять сердцебиение и выкинуть из головы дурацкую мысль о том, почему Алексис ищет у неё своего отца среди ночи. Понятно же, почему.

— Я надеялась, вы знаете, — в голосе девочки послышалось разочарование, смешанное с некоторой долей облегчения.

— А он вернулся сегодня из участка? Когда ты в последний раз видела его? — полицейский в ней взял верх над обеспокоенной женщиной, и Беккет начала задавать правильные вопросы.

— Папа был у себя в кабинете, когда я вернулась сегодня домой. И он был... пьян.

Пьяный Касл? Не то чтобы Кейт было так трудно это представить, но писатель никогда не казался ей любителем напиваться в одиночестве. Она закрыла глаза и вернулась в мыслях на несколько часов назад, к прошедшему дню, вспомнив о деле, которое они закрыли. Молодой парень, случайно оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте. Они с Каслом нашли его убийцу, и подруга покойного, благодаря Беккет и Касла за их работу, призналась, что больше всего жалеет об одном: о том, что они с Джеймсом всегда были просто друзьями, ни разу не переступив черту. Когда девушка ушла, Касл, глядя ей вслед, каким-то почти незнакомым голосом сказал, что хорошо её понимает. Кейт сделала вид, что не поняла ничего. Как обычно.

— И что потом? — спросила детектив, с усилием возвращая себя в настоящее.

— Я спросила, что случилось. Он ответил, что ничего. Потом взял свою куртку и ушёл, предупредив, что задержится и что его не надо ждать.

— Но ты начала беспокоиться. И позвонила мне.

— Простите, — смутилась Алексис. — Я вас, наверное, разбудила.

— Всё в порядке. Я рада, что ты позвонила. Знаешь, давай сделаем так: я сейчас оденусь и приеду, а ты пока думай, куда он мог пойти.

 

Улицы ночного Нью-Йорка были лишь немногим свободнее, чем днём. «Краун Виктория» мчалась по дороге, почти стелясь над асфальтом, лавируя в потоке и лихо вписываясь в повороты, словно детектив и правда торопилась принять экстренный вызов или преследовала опасного преступника. 

Она доехала до дома Касла чуть не за пятнадцать минут. За два квартала снизила скорость, чтобы не беспокоить зря Алексис. Девочка уже ждала её на улице.

— Касл не вернулся? — первым делом спросила Беккет.

— Нет. Но я нашла его мобильный: он разрядился, и папа оставил его дома. А ещё у меня есть одна идея, куда он мог пойти.

— Да?

— Я думаю, он пошёл в бар. Он... он вряд ли хотел бы, чтоб я видела его в таком состоянии, и...

— Насколько сильно он был пьян?

— Я не знаю. Он сам на себя не похож в последнее время, с тех пор, как... — Алексис не договорила, но Кейт прочитала всё по её взгляду. «Ну что же ты, договаривай, — подумала Беккет, — он не похож на себя с тех пор, как я чуть не погибла у него на глазах?» Но вслух детектив сказала совсем другое:

— Ты думаешь, он в «Old Haunt»?

— Это единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Предлагаю поехать сначала туда.

— Погоди, у меня есть идея получше.

Кейт достала свой телефон, открыла список контактов и набрала номер бара, приобретённого в прошлом году её напарником.

— Доброй ночи. Это детектив Беккет. Да, привет, Энджи. Ты можешь позвать Касла? Нет? Он уже ушёл? Ах, его вообще сегодня не было? Странно. Ну ладно, наверное, я что-то перепутала. Спасибо, пока.

— Здесь есть ещё неподалёку один бар, который папа пару раз упоминал.

— Хорошо, я проверю.

— Я с вами.

Беккет внимательно посмотрела на девочку, потом кивнула.  
— Хорошо, покажешь дорогу.

 

Теперь она ехала гораздо медленнее, выглядывая знакомую фигуру на почти безлюдных тротуарах. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. В машине царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь редким шелестом дворников.

— Он вас любит, — сказала вдруг Алексис. Беккет вздрогнула и крепче вцепилась в руль, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты, но не уверена, что хочу об этом говорить, — произнесла она наконец.

— Да всё вы прекрасно знаете! Знаете, что он чувствовал, когда в вас стреляли, как переживал эти три месяца, за которые вы ни разу не позвонили. Я почти не вижу отца, он всё время пропадает в участке, лишь бы быть рядом с вами, а приходя домой, запирается в своём кабинете и продолжает работу над очередным вашим делом. Ради вас он готов отказаться от собственной семьи, господи, да он готов был даже получить ту пулю вместо вас. И что взамен? Скажите, детектив, что получил мой отец, рискнув всем ради любимой женщины? — Голос Алексис сорвался, и в глазах блеснули слёзы. Она быстро смахнула их и, отвернувшись, уставилась в окно.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Алексис, — тихо проговорила Кейт.

— Ну конечно, я же ещё маленькая, — с сарказмом ответила та.

— Я... — Кейт запнулась, захлебнувшись воздухом, и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем продолжить. — Всё слишком сложно. Я знаю, ты беспокоишься о своём отце, но, поверь, я беспокоюсь о нём не меньше.

— Вот этот бар, — ровным голосом сказала Алексис. Беккет припарковала машину и вылезла наружу.

— Подожди здесь. Я сама с ним поговорю, если он там, хорошо?

— Меня всё равно не пустят внутрь. Мне нет двадцати одного.

Беккет кивнула и толкнула дверь бара. 

Дождавшись, когда детектив скроется внутри, Алексис вышла из автомобиля. Ночной Нью-Йорк — не самое безопасное место для семнадцатилетней девочки, даже в хорошем районе, но Алексис не могла просто ждать в машине. Она подошла к окну бара и заглянула внутрь, пытаясь разглядеть отца сквозь затемнённое стекло.

 

Касл сидел за стойкой бара, крутя в руках почти полный стакан виски, и о чём-то трепался с барменом, периодически прерывая собственный монолог взрывами смеха. Он не очень-то походил на страдающего, но Кейт слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы поверить. Её сердце болезненно сжалось: точно так же она когда-то забирала из очередного бара отца, клянясь, что это последний раз. 

— Привет, Касл, — как можно спокойнее сказала она, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

— О, Беккет! Присоединяйся. Что будешь пить? — Он как будто совсем не удивился, увидев её.

— Нет, спасибо. Я приехала, чтобы забрать тебя домой.

— Зачем?

Беккет подумала, что он куда трезвее, чем ей показалось сначала.

— Алексис беспокоится. Она искала тебя.

— И позвонила тебе домой? — Касл рассмеялся. — Вот уж последнее место, где меня можно найти.

— Касл...

— Просто дай мне посидеть тут, ладно? — сказал он, посерьёзнев. — Завтра я буду в порядке, но сегодня слишком устал, чтобы делать вид, что всё нормально. Скажи Алексис, что я вернусь позже, вот и всё.

— Касл, — Беккет мягко взяла его за руку. — Пойдём, пожалуйста.

Он перехватил её ладонь и накрыл своей.

— Кейт, не надо, — очень серьёзно проговорил он, глядя ей в глаза. Вместо ответа Кейт наклонилась вперёд и поцеловала его — одновременно нежно и почти отчаянно.

— Ты должен вернуться домой, Рик, — прошептала она, прижимаясь к нему щекой и проводя пальцами свободной руки по его лицу. — Просто иди домой, и завтра всё будет нормально.

— Нормально? — усмехнулся он, вдыхая запах её волос. Он не хотел её отпускать, Господи, как же он не хотел.

— Как всегда, — твёрдо ответила она, отстраняясь и снова встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Почему, Кейт?

— Ещё не время.

Он вздохнул, разжал пальцы, выпуская её ладонь, и с силой провёл рукой по своему лицу.   
— Хорошо.

Он положил на стойку несколько купюр, кивнул на прощание бармену и сполз со стула, чуть покачнувшись. Кейт подхватила его и повела к выходу. Как ни в чём не бывало. Как всегда — если бы это не был первый раз, когда она забирала домой пьяного. Впрочем, он точно знал, что это не повторится. Никогда. Даже ради ещё одного поцелуя.

 

Когда они вышли из бара, Алексис уже снова сидела в машине. Она с горькой улыбкой смотрела, как они вдвоём идут в её сторону. Но когда они приблизились, девочка сделала вид, что ничего не видела.


End file.
